Revelations
by InnerSmile
Summary: Modern Willabeth! based on the novel Atonement... Will and Elizabeth were the best of friends growing up, but when sexual tension is unrealized and is mistaken for indifference, how will the building pressure find a release?
1. The Misunderstanding

**First of all, this story is VERY much based on the novel _Atonement_ by Ian McEwan and after reading the book for a second time, I realized how much the characters in the story could relate to Will and Elizabeth. So I decided to do a little tweaking, some character swapping, and time changing (the novel takes place in 1935, my story is more modern, i suppose.)**

**So here it is, my first story outside of my trilogy! woooo! haha. You know what to do - Read and Enjoy **

**- InnerSmile**

* * *

The heat from the ground was creating a haze of blurred waves on the horizon of the drive way as Will Turner leaned against the handle of his shovel and licked his lips, attempting to push the urge for a cold glass of water out of his mind. The burgundy bandanna tied around his head was already drenched with sweat, just like his thin white t-shirt that was now sticking to him all over. As he rested for a moment he tried to recall a time when England had ever had a summer like this. Not having a good rain for a couple of weeks now and a heat that was beginning to become unbearable. It wasn't making his job any easier being a gardener. But Will would never complain or voice his objections aloud. He was very grateful of his job…and especially where his job was, at the Governor's estate. His father, Bill had been the gardener here at the estate for decades until his untimely death when Will was ten years old, so Will's mother, Harriet, who was one of the housekeepers, suggested that her son apprentice with the other gardeners, and used his small pay to take the place of his father's income. However, Governor Swann was fond of the Turner family and took the boy under his wing as a surrogate son, taking him and his own daughter, Elizabeth to football matches, dinner, to movies, and going to school plays and sporting events. Yes, Will knew he was very lucky.

Will couldn't stand it any longer; he had to have something to drink. The pump outside wouldn't do. He glanced at this empty mug at the corner of the house, obscured by the shade and after a moment, resolved himself to lay down his shovel and take a break. The large porch of the front of the home was supported by large columns, in the Greek style, which always impressed and daunted young Will when he was a child. As he walked up the steps he smiled remembering the time when he and Elizabeth tried to climb the fluted pillars in an attempt to twirl Christmas lights higher on the mast. They were always getting into some sort of mischief between their days at school or lazy summer months. All fun and games until a couple of years ago…the games seemed to dwindle then and end abruptly. No more swimming in the pond on the estate, no more horseback riding together, or exploring in the woods, lying on her bedroom balcony and talking till the sun came up, before he climbed down her trellis and back to his home. Will began to realize that people were talking, and her suitors weren't approving of her ardent friendship with another boy. Will became a bit more sensitive to her reluctant declines of his suggestions and requests. Such as the time when he had invited her to his home for his 16 year old birthday dinner, she refused him with an apologetic smile. She had never turned him down on his birthday celebrations before…and instead of them breaking out a few bottles of Guinness, turning on the stereo and having a good times with the rest of his friends, he opened his door the next morning to a package on the doorstep with a simple note: "To Will, From your Friend Liz." …was friend capitalized for a reason? Why had he even noticed that tiny detail…might it not mean anything? That was one of the first times he noticed the change in their relationship. He had always wondered what he had done wrong, or what he should've done differently to make their friendship turn into an acquaintance.

So instead he was polite, even sickeningly so, a few times going far a few times to divert his eyes when she walked in the room, and no longer referring to her as Liz, but instead called her by her proper name, Elizabeth. His hopes were to show her that he wasn't indifferent with her, as she seemed to be with him, but his attempts usually failed miserably. Instead of trying to seem kind, polite, and friendly, he saw in hindsight that he came off a bit awkward and mocking even. Ever since Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann offered to pay for his education at Cambridge, which seemed to cause the already flailing friendship seemed to sprout a long, extending gorge, things got steadily worse – or so it seemed to him. And now that this was their third year at university, and they would occasionally pass each other on the side walk, or see each other from across the dining hall, they ran with different groups of people, and their reason for striking up conversation besides the neutral 'How are you' 'Is your father well?' 'How do you like your classes?' never seemed to be enough. He always felt like he was an obstacle in her way of having a good time, or being herself. And most of all, he wanted Elizabeth to be herself.

Will opened the door to the foyer and began to step in when he noticed the newly mopped and wet floor. He glanced down at his boots and saw how muddy they were, so he sighed, plopped down on the porch, untied and removed his boots. Then he saw his socks – grungy in color with two holes in the right foot and one in the other. How could he let anyone see the state of his socks like this! Will sighed….then decided to take them off as well. Quickly, he stood and grabbed his mug, taking very light steps into the entry way into the house. He took very calculated steps, making sure his bare feet didn't land on a particularly wet spot on the floor, he looked down, and made his steps light, as if play hopscotch. Finally he glanced up, to make sure he didn't bump into the near approaching table and found himself eye to eye with Elizabeth. He stopped, and straightened up and managed a smile. She too ended her stride in midstep, with a book in hand and grinned, before looking down at his feet, then back to his face, and continued on her way passed the living room and up the stairs. Will didn't move as he still heard her footsteps fading, a door opening, closing, and then silence. He sighed and shook his head… "Smooth Will…really smooth."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elizabeth's mind was wandering and swirling, unable to concentrate on the book in her hand. Samuel Richardson was so hard to read if your thoughts were perfectly in order and capable of focusing, much less unorganized and restless. There were two fans on in the kitchen, which caused an incessant buzzing sound 24 hours a day, but it was either a constant buzzing or a constant threat of heat stroke from the blazing temperatures outside, and her choice was easy. Slowly she stood up from the table, in the nitch of the kitchen and went to the window, pressing her hand up against the glass. Of course it was scorching hot, but she left her palm on the over heated glass, letting herself feel something, even if it was pain. These past couple of days she was restless and listless, unable to find good employment of her time and feeling that once she did, there was something better she should be doing. She had been like this all day, just idly impatient. Her father's birthday was tomorrow, and he was going to be out of town, so they were having a dinner and giving him his gifts tonight. Having already bought his watch, she was just forced to sit and wait for 7 o'clock to roll around and her father to return home. Elizabeth looked to the right out the window and noticed rrom where she stood she could look down and see Will leaning on his shovel, his arm quickly wiping away the glistening sweat from his forehead. The mere sight of him caused her eyes to narrow…He was another thing that was causing her underlying frustration this summer. They both had been back home from university for almost a month and had barely said two whole sentences to each other. Even when they were in school, the few times they managed to hang out around one another was laced with awkward moments and lingering looks that were never meant to be seen or noticed, however, being around other people always helped during those times, to make sure that the conversation continued. Since they were about 16, things changed for them…Elizabeth got a boyfriend and started spending more time with him. She knew that this would affect Will, but she didn't realize how much. Every time her boyfriend would come over, Will would find an excuse to leave and never stay around and talk with them, he started working longer hours around the estate, which gave him excuses to hardly do anything with her anymore. 'I'm busy', 'I'm too tired', 'not today', 'maybe tomorrow', he would say. Then when they went off to college they're speaking to each other almost came to a halt. She would always attempt to start conversation with him but it ended awkwardly, with either a vague reply from him, or a question from him, and an insufficient answer from her – one he couldn't follow, like once when he asked "What are you doing this weekend?"

She was with two of her roommates and they snickered, she turned back to Will and replied "Tom and some of the other guys are taking us to a match in Chelsea…." After she finished she caught her breath. Remembering what a huge fan he was.

He diverted his gaze and managed to give her a weak smile. Elizabeth could tell he was disappointed. "W-What are you doing?" she said in an attempt to cover.

"Going back home. My mum needs help with a few things around there."

There. He had mentioned his job, and subsequently reminding her that her father was his boss, that _he_ worked at _her_ home. Was he attempting to mock her? Make her feel guilty?

"That's nice." She said shortly, and the conversation was over.

There were many instances like that. Once she met him in between one of their classes while Will was walking with one of his mates. They exchanged hellos and kept on walking. From behind her she could hear his friend's voice ask, "Hey, how do you know her?"

She could feel Will pause. "A uh…A friend…her father employs my mum."

What a reply! She thought to herself, as she involuntarily quickened her pace.

Finally she took her hand from the window and turned away, resolving herself to try and attempting to read again. This would be the third time she had read the same paragraph, yet still didn't comprehend a single sentence

"_In his third visit, Bella governed herself by this kind and considerate principle: so that, according to her own account of the matter, the man might have spoken out. – But he was still bashful: he was not able to overcome this unseasonable reverence. So this visit went of as the former…"_

She read, and then reread it again; still her mind was not on the material. Elizabeth sighed and stood, keeping the book open on her page, hoping that once she got away from the persistent buzzing and the knowledge of Will just outside her window, she would concentrate better in her room. However, her thoughts were again disrupted by what she saw out of the corner of her eye, just before reaching the stairs. There was Will, tiptoeing across the foyer, as he looked up, she saw that he was surprised to see her, and it was this expression that he held until a small smile spread across his face.

She smiled back.

Then she surveyed the floor and noted he was barefoot and in the process of what looked like sneaking through her home. Why did he feel he had to _sneak_ anywhere? And what was the purpose of taking his shoes off? Showing reverence? The nerve! The absolute nerve!

She turned away from his gaze and continued up the stairs….'What had gotten into him?'


	2. The Confrontation

**Thank you so much to my reviewers!**

**I just wanted to clear a few things up and say 1: No Briony and Leon (or any form of Cecilia's siblings) will be making an appearence in this story. 2: There is no crime that takes place, no one is falsely accused, which means no prison, and there is no war. (Some of you are thinking, What? Thats that MAKES the story! ...sorry folks.) Like i said, this is _based_, on Atonement, and its not the exact same thing, though, if you notice, I have taken some direct quotes from the book...I hope this doesnt take away from the story.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**-InnerSmile**

* * *

Will drove the spade into the ground, lifted out the dirt, drove it into the ground harder…then lifted out the dirt, soon he found himself with a two foot wide hole that was suppose to only be big enough for a small framed shrubbery…of course his head wasn't in the right state. Why must he freeze or second guess himself every time he saw her there standing in front of him? He knew that she saw his bare feet sneaking across her foyer, and then he had to greet her with that goofy, guilty looking grin. Will shook his head at his own stupidity….He had to go talk to her and sort this out. Again he stood and brushed himself off, with the same confusion on weather to go through the front door, which was a disaster the first time, or walk all the away around the house and come in through the back, he hesitated. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing, then a few seconds later, sight of Elizabeth going towards the pavilion, near the side of the house. She had changed her clothes and had the same book in her hand, a towel, as well as a small square object…he noticed she looked nice in that dress….perhaps he should tell her that. Her steps were deliberate, as if she was determined to make it to her destination unseen and undisturbed, as quickly, and seemingly effortlessly as possible. Will took a breath and made up his mind to follow her. First he took off his bandana and wiped his face and hands, then took a large gulp of his cool water (bought with his embarrassing price), and made sure his hands were sufficiently clean with both the cloth and the water, and pulled his hair back this the tie in his pocket. Now he felt a little more confident….he would need all the confidence he could get.

There was no one holding Elizabeth back, no one caring one way or the other if she left or stayed, it was merely the_ thought _that she could be needed for something eventually. Besides, she always felt that sinking feeling every time she drove away from her father, waving from the drive, his hand raised Indian style in the air as she looked in the rearview mirror. Since her mother had died, she felt her responsibilities had changed…look after her father, make sure he isn't burdened with trivial matters that could be easily dealt with so he could be more focused on his work, be certain he takes his heart medication and check with his assistants that he makes all of his doctor appointments. Although, the thought of packing a suitcase and leaving a letter at her father's nightstand, telling him she's off to Paris for a week did excite her. – Just leaving for leaving sake. Just the thought that she _could_ possibly do it if she really wanted to….but she had no motive, she didn't posses that sort of spontaneity. Besides, if she went away something bad might happen or, worse, something good, and something she could not afford to miss. Then there was Will who exasperated her with his habit of distance, and his grand plans which he would only discuss with her father, such as his art degree, and his plans to open up his own metal working studio one day. They had known each other since they were small children, and it bothered her that they were so awkward when they talked. Even though she felt it was largely his fault – she knew this was something that she must clear up before she thought of leaving…so much for spontaneous holidays.

Once she spent a few minutes in her room, going through the layers of semi-dirty and perfectly clean clothes strewn across her floor, she found her bathing suit. She figured that since Will was in the house, and would probably remain there while he had his lunch, she would go outside, get a breath of air and clear her mind. Perhaps take a dip in the pool and cool off, granted that no one was outside or near the pavilion when she did so.

She changed quickly and put a loose, thin sun dress over her two piece, then grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and her book from the nightstand. Her father's present, the watch, was sitting on her dresser, and she realized she had yet to set the time, or put her note inside the pocket of the lid….so she took it to, and told herself she might as well do something useful while she was outside – besides attempting to understand _Clarissa._

Her towel was splayed out across the cement and her sunglasses were covering her eyes, it was hard to tell, especially not being right up next to her, if her eyes were open or closed, if she was dozing or completely awake. He shouldn't disturb her – he stopped…but he must talk to her – he continued. Her foot was faintly tapping as if she were humming to herself. He had been outside all day and was sure she could smell the sweat on him – he stopped…but he shouldn't ignore this unspoken distance – he continued. Before he knew it he was taking the couple of steps up to the pavilion and coming dangerously close to her. Will could tell she heard his approach because her foot ceased to move and her head tilted in his direction.

"Beautiful day" He said finally

"It is…." She said simply, then eventually added "bloody hot though. I don't know how much longer we'll all be able to take it."

He could tell that this was her attempt at making a joke, even if it was small, her attempt was what mattered. "Yes I know. The flowers haven't taken to it easily. I think the water bill might be double what it has been." And immediately he knew his stab at humor was the wrong subject, because her shaded eyes turned back towards the pool in front of her and she merely replied "Hmmm"

He took a seat on the lounging chair that was poolside; just a couple of feet away and let the silence resonate for a moment, feeling that the heat had risen a few more degrees.

"Are you enjoying _Clarissa_?" He asked, noticing the book at her side.

Her head shifted towards him again. "Boring. I wish she would get on with it."

"It gets better." He said definitely.

"I'd rather read Fielding any day." As she said this she turned and saw how he was leaning forward in the chair, looking out across the pool. She liked his eyes, so deep brown, but almost gold when the sunlight came upon them just right. He was a fairly big man, with a broad chest and strong arms, his hands were rough and jaw was strong, and masculine. It was fascinating to see someone with the combination of sheer bulk and with such intelligence.

"I know what you mean, Fielding has more life in his work, but seems so crude compared to Richardson." As he said this he gave her a small grin.

Elizabeth didn't think Fielding was crude at all, and she knew that grin wasn't for nothing, Will knew what she thought as well and was just trying to find a way to draw her into a differing opinion, a counter for his statement. She didn't want to get into a discussion about 18th century literature, not today, it was too hot, she was too frustrated, and too much at a loss for words. With any other person it probably wouldn't have bothered her to continue with such a conversation but he always wanted to challenge her, to defend and she didn't feel like getting into one of their deep debates.

Instead she said, "You know my father's birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes I know. What time is the dinner tonight? I'll make sure and come a little early to help set up."

She shifted a little, and put her weight leaning against one of her elbows. "Oh, you're coming…I thought – well I thought you'd be too busy…"

"No I'll be there." He said, almost hesitantly, she noted. "Unless you don't want…"

"What?" She said, with a little laugh in her voice. "Of course I want you to come, why wouldn't I?". She smiled, hoping he didn't also notice the nerves that were creeping up into her stomach.

For some reason the question didn't sound rhetorical to Will. He shrugged and moved his position in the chair, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He glanced around, trying to find another subject to keep the conversation going. The last thing he wanted was to end it abruptly, and let the discussion die just as so many had done the past few months. He noted the case sitting near his chair.

He picked it up. "Oh, is this your father's gift?"

Elizabeth set up and got to her knees. Her note to her father was inside, and she didn't want Will to read it. Not just him, but anyone who would have happened to open it besides her father. It was personal and she wanted only him to know what it said, even if it wasn't anything particularly special. "Uh yes, it's just a watch, nothing too important."

Will nodded, amused. "He'll like that… mind if I take a look?" He started to open the lid, but Elizabeth came forward and shut it abruptly.

"Yes. – I mean. No….But – I – It's just a watch. And I haven't even set the time yet." She said chuckling, attempting to recover.

"I can set it for you." He said, again trying to open the lid.

"No! …that's alright. I can do it." She said, taking it in her hand again, his fingers still on the sides of the box

Will smiled, trying to get her to relax, unsure why she was being so persistent when he was trying to be helpful. He pulled it towards himself again. "Really, it's no problem."

"I've got it, Will." She said, slightly twisting this time, as she pulled it away from him. Instead of keeping a grip on the velvet box, his fingers slipped and the twist she gave it sent the box out of both of their hands and plopping into the middle of the pool.

Both of them stood, facing each other, their heads turned towards the water.

"Look what you've done!"

He looked at the water, then back at her, he shook his head and started to speak but was at a loss for words and couldn't think of anything that could make up for what had just happened mere seconds ago, sorry wasn't enough. "I – I'm"

By this gesture he had taken full responsibility and acknowledged that if he had just given the box back when she asked for it, it never wouldn't have ended up at the bottom of the pool. She watched him flounder for something to say, and then he looked back down in the water and took a deep breath, and quickly took his shirt over his head, preparing to jump in. Elizabeth set her jaw. Intolerable! He had come into the house and removed his shoes and socks, came to the pool just to mock her view of books and read sentimental notes she had written to her father- well she'd show him! She peeled off the sun dress quickly, threw it on the ground, revealing her spaghetti strapped bathing suit, and kicked off her sandals. Will froze, and saw what she was doing, then took a step back and went to the side of the pavilion. "Wait, I'll get the skimmer net and –"

Splash

She held her breath and promptly opened her eyes once she was fully submerged. The chlorine stung her eyes for a moment but she saw the dark, blurry object below her and pushed deeper with her arms. When she emerged a few seconds later with the box in hand, he knew better than to offer her help out of the water. She came up and stood by him, taking the towel from the ground and wrapping it around her quickly, then gathering her dress and sandals in her arms, and the box in her free hand and stormed off. Her movements were harsh and she would not meet Will's eye. He did not exist right now, he was banished, and this was his punishment. He stood there dumbly as she walked away from him, barefoot across the lawn and towards the house, her long, dark blonde (now almost brown) hair tumbling around her shoulders. He halfway followed her to the pavilion but stopped just to the side, putting the skimmer net back in its place softly, his eyes never leaving her shrinking form. Slowly he turned back towards the pool and saw the wet concrete where she had been standing, and the trial of drops leading just underneath his feet and behind him. He noticed next to the puddle was her book.


	3. The Confession

**So sorry for the wait everyone, but you see college is keeping me SO busy its hard to find time to write this as well as having papers due for class. You get the idea. Anyway, I'm seeing maybe one more chapter left after this one (possibly two), but keep your eyes open. Thanks so much for your patience!**

**(FYI: For Elizabeth's dress, imagine the dress she wore to the Atonement Premiere in Venice for the Film Fesitval)**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**-InnerSmile**

* * *

The bathroom was hot and sticky from the warm bath water that had just recently emptied from the tub. As Will opened the door to his bedroom, the steam flooded through and he was met with the cool, ridged air of his overworked air conditioner that was blowing so fiercely in the corner. The yellow and orange light flooded in through Will's two small windows and skylight above his bed. The old, modest sized home he shared with is mother on the estate was by no means poor, but Will liked his small secluded room at the end of the second story. Naked, he walked across the room, ruffling his damp hair with the towel, his feet leaving a thin gleam across the floor. Will paused at the small window near his desk. The window allowed a perfect view of the back of the mansion as well as the pool from between the large Pedunculate Oak tree branches below his room. In his mind he still saw Elizabeth's furious trudge across the lawn, he could see himself standing at the step, baffled and still in awe. Will's eye went to the second floor, and stopped at the third window – Elizabeth's window.

He wondered what she was doing now. If she had also taken a bath, or if she was rewriting her father's water-stained note, perhaps she was still fuming and pacing her room, contemplating how to further punish his foolish behavior. Will couldn't help but play that scene over and over in his mind at the pool side. The way the cloth of her polka-dotted swimsuit top spread across her hips, the bones making a small hollow on each side; the glistening of sweat and water at the top of her breasts that gleamed as droplets rolled down and onto the flat plate between them; how the thin fabric of her dress she carried in her arms clung to her body; the sensual whiteness of her body; the length of her bare legs; those deep set eyes; those pouted lips; her strong, sensual jaw; the inclined planes of her cheekbones; the muscles of her stomach clenching and unclenching with her bated breathing; her elegant neck tightened in frustration…he tightened. She was a strange beauty; statuesque but vulnerable all at the same time. How horrible she wanted to make him feel! To strip so unabashed, without inhibition and indifferently was something that he had never expected her to do. But now that he was left with his thoughts he could relive it in his mind. He longed to be that water kissing her skin…or was it better to be the object of her passion – even if it was anger. The old childhood friend, the odd relationship of no longer being children was apparent and Will was aware now, more than ever that she was in danger of becoming unreachable. He knew she was restless, and the way he had acted recently hadn't made her feel anymore comfortable. He himself had become anxious about the future. The exhibition hadn't accepted his work the past two years he had entered, and this year he had yet to receive an acceptance or rejection letter. He wanted to get his degree, buy his own flat somewhere, make enough money to support his mother, and open his own metal working shop and make a name for himself. No, he didn't want to work as a gardener for the rest of his life.

He looked down and saw her book, _Clarissa, _sitting idly on the corner of his desk. Will knew he had to do something, and this time doing right and not second guess himself. He would be completely honest with her. Glancing down at his computer and back at the window, he resolved that he would write her a letter. Quickly he went to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers and socks, tossed the damp towel over the footboard of the bed, and sat himself down in the chair at his desk. Will stared down at the keys of his laptop. He sighed resolutely and began to type, to type the words he had been meaning to say this whole time but could never find the nerve.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

No, he thought, Liz. That's what I used to call her when we were so close.

_Dear Liz,_

_Considering my behavior lately, I wouldn't blame you for thinking me out of my mind – walking into your house barefoot, having the expression of a boy being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then tossing your father's watch into the pool, and no doubt uncountable other botched encounters we've had these past few months. The truth is, I find myself bloody unhinged when I'm around you and the truth is Liz, I don't think I can blame the heat! Will you forgive me?_

_-Will T. _

Will leaned back in his chair and lifted his eyes again to the window in front of him. He put his hands behind his head and idled there in a few moments reverie. Before he could stop himself he dropped forward and began typing again.

_In my dreams I kiss your cunt, your sweet, wet cunt. My hands roam every inch of your body. I kiss your soft pouted lips. I make love to you all day long._

There. It was ruined. Will rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers through his almost dry hair. Frustrated he slammed his fist down, a pop-up box appeared on the screen and without looking, Will annoyingly hit OK and the box disappeared. He glanced at the clock and saw that he only had thirty minutes to get ready. Quickly he got up and went to his closet to remove his suit and begin getting ready for the party.

After a pressed white dress shirt, red silk tie, and a black pinstriped suit were donned, Will could pass for a diplomat himself. A quite good-looking diplomat, he added to himself. He brushed back his hair and tied it at the base of his neck, making his look appear even more polished.

Will walked back over to his desk and noticed that the ruined letter to Elizabeth had printed out and was now lying in front of him, staring at him. Without another thought, Will removed a clean piece of paper from the printer and began writing the letter again, this time leaving out the irrational bit at the end. He read it, reviewed it again and deemed it worthy. He removed an envelope from one of the drawers and was about to fold the paper when he heard a car coming down the road, towards the mansion. Quickly Will dropped what he was doing and went to the other window at the south end of his room. It was Weatherby Swann's Mercedes that was just coming through the gate. This was his chance! He could give the letter to Governor Swann and let Elizabeth read it before he came to the house. That way it could maybe give her some time to think over what he had confessed. Hurriedly, Will went back over to the desk, folded up the paper, still straining to glance out the window on the opposite side of the room, and shoved it in the envelope. Then grabbed Elizabeth's book and put it under his arm, but not before he scribbled a legible '_Elizabeth_' on the front, and sprinted from the room. On the way down the stairs he licked edges of the fold and pressed on the flap to seal it, and by the time he reached the edge of his front garden, the Governor's car had just approached. Will took the letter and slipped it in between the pages, then snapped it shut. The book would give him an excuse. Will smiled with relief and waved for the car to stop. The back window rolled down and Weatherby's amused face grinned back at the boy.

"Hello Will, what are you up to?" He elder man asked warmly.

"Well I was just about to walk over to the house." He said, trying his best to steady his breathing. "But I was wondering if you could do me a favor and take this letter to Elizabeth for me."

Weatherby took the book in his hand. "Sure. My pleasure. I didn't know you two still exchanged your books." He grinned

Will gave him a nod, smiled again, and thanked him. "Oh" he said, before the Governor rolled up his tinted window. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" the man called back as the car was taking off slowly. "I'll see you at the party."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The guests were already arriving and Elizabeth knew she was expected to be downstairs by now, but her choice of wardrobe was causing her some distress. Usually she didn't pay that much mind to what she wore, but she repeatedly had this sort of problem when it came to her father's functions. Since a few of his colleagues would be there, and a photographer from the newspapers undoubtedly would make an appearance she wanted to look attractive, but appropriate, as well as comfortable – she knew how long these events tended to last and Elizabeth had become fond of breathing during the past twenty-one years, so she immediately discarded her most 'fashion-forward-tightly-bound-bodice' dresses from the choices. And of course she was self conscious and always doubting when it came to her appearance, what girl didn't? In the past hour Elizabeth had managed to exchange pearls, for silver, for gold, back for pearls and then to silver once more. The choice of garments had ranged from her short black pencil skirt and ruffled collar top, to a knee high mauve halter top dress, to a more casual patterned cotton coatdress, and now she stood in her underwear, her arms crossed, her left foot curled – toe down, her head tilted, still contemplating her options. Most of her dresses were splayed out on her bed, but in the hope that she missed one from her closet she searched the rack once again. In the corner, near the door, she saw the dress that she had bought about two months ago and totally forgot about. She hadn't yet had an opportunity to wear it. Taking from the hanger, she draped over the front of her and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Yes, this is the one.

The dress was white and pale pink, strapless, empire waisted, with a light shimmer over the length of the gown which reached to the floor. A broad, pink bow was tied just below the bosom which allowed the material to flow from her lithe form. Elizabeth let the pink colors highlight her make-up that she applied using a light blush and a tinge of rosy color on her lips. She ditched the idea of wearing any jewelry, instead only opting to wear the ring that her father gave her. Her hair was done up in a twirled bun, nothing fussy, but swooped away from her face, accenting the shadows of her cheekbones and length of her neck. Again, she stood back and looked at her reflection, now completely refined. For the first time all day she could see some clarity. She saw herself as a woman, a woman who was strong and capable. No, it wasn't just this dress that made her feel this way. It was because she had the impression she had shed a new skin. Earlier in the day, when she had had that awkward and angry scene with Will, she had felt like she was out of her own body. As if it wasn't really her that stripped in front of him and dove into the pool and stormed away. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would do something like that to him, to embarrass him like that. But he deserved it – didn't he? She wasn't sure now. What she _was _sure of was that Will was coming tonight and she would have to confront him, it was inevitable. Yes, Will would be there and he would look at her with those soft brown eyes, and smile with that easy grin of his, lean his head over to one side when he's disagreeing in a discussion with someone, leave his left hand in his pant pocket while his he motions with his right while explaining his metal working. That metal working and all that gardening, it had made his hands rough, but it wasn't unpleasant. No, in fact Elizabeth found it amusing when he happened to touch her, if his hand grazed her elbow, or her fingers ran across his palm as he handed her something. He was coming and she couldn't help, despite her all her efforts to have a little anticipation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Will watched the car creep down the rest of the drive towards the mansion and felt a bit of excitement course through him. Now that his feelings were at least opened towards Elizabeth it was his turn to wait and see what she would say. Before he began to walk across the grounds he almost forgot that he had left the Governor's gift in his room. Quickly, but not as quickly as he had decended them, Will went up the stairs to his room and went over to his dresser and removed from his top drawer, a thin box with a small ribbon on the side. As he was leaving the room, something caught his eye. Will walked over to his desk and to his horror saw that the letter in his own hand writing was still sitting there! That meant that the wrong letter had been given to the Governor!

There was no way of getting it back. This could be his undoing. How could he go to the party now, how could he see her? No, he had to go. He had to explain it to her, that it was an accident. How could this happen?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Lizzie!"

She was pulled from her thoughts by her father's voice calling from the stairs.

Elizabeth opened her door and stepped out, greeting her father with a smile and a hug at the top of the stairs.

"Hello father!" She said, as she embraced him.

"Hello dearest, I'd wish you'd come down. They're all asking about you. And you can't leave your fans waiting" He joked.

"Very funny." She quipped with a smirk. She noticed the book in her father's hand. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, This is what I'd come up for." He handed her the book and thumped with his forefinger. "Will caught me as I was coming in and told me to give you that. Such a nice lad to remember."

Elizabeth saw that it was the book she had left at the pool and immediately felt foolish. "Yes" she said. "Very nice…"

"Well." The Governor said, turning back towards the stairs "Come down when you're ready." Then he paused for a moment, his hand on the banister, and smiled warmly at his only child. "You look just beautiful darling."

Elizabeth curtsied very theatrically and bowed her head. "Thank you" She said in her best dramatic flare.

Weatherby laughed and blew her a kiss before going back down to greet his guests. Elizabeth looked at the book once more and went back to her room to get her father's gift before she was going to go downstairs. She tossed the book on her bed and the pages automatically opened to the section that held the envelope. It caught Elizabeth's eye as she approached it curiously. With a heightened interest she opened it quickly to see a short, typed letter, addressed to her. She read it once, twice, three times, to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Initially, a simple phrase chased round and round in Elizabeth's thoughts….of course….of course…How could she not have seen it? Everything was explained. The whole day, the weeks before, her childhood, a lifetime was all explained in her mind with this letter. Why else would she have taken so long to choose a dress, or fight over a watch, of find everything so different, or be so unable to leave? What had made her so blind? Many seconds went by as she continued to stare, wide-eyed at the words on the page. Everything had changed. Quickly she folded the letter back up and checked herself one more time in the mirror before hurrying down the stairs. She hoped that Will hadn't arrived yet, that she could catch him outside and talk to him there, out of earshot of everyone else. Once she was down the stairs she poised herself and discreetly held the letter very tightly against her side, smiling at the guests, even greeting a few with a handshake and hello, how are you, fine thanks, and you, sort of thing. As quickly as she could without being rude she made it to the foyer, just in time to see Will standing by the open doorway. It was a meeting almost in the same fashion as earlier that day when he came in barefoot. Elizabeth saw the look on his face when his eyes wandered to the letter that she held in her hand. It was a lookof apprehension and…a tinge of fear? Will opened his mouth to speak but Elizabeth took an unexpected step forward.

"We need to talk." She said.


	4. The Revelation

**First, thanks so much to Ellie for helping me with this chapter. And thank you to all of my reviewers for their input and encouragement! Keep up the good work you faithful followers! R&R**

**Enjoy! -InnerSmile**

* * *

Will had been loitering on the porch for several minutes, trying to choose the less disastrous of two poor options. It came down to going in and facing her anger and disgust, give an explanation which would not be accepted, and most likely be turned away – unbearable humiliation; or going home without a word, leaving the impression that the letter was what he intended, be tortured for days, knowing nothing of her reaction – even more unbearable, not to mention spineless. Eventually he chose the lesser of two evils in his mind and resolved to go inside. The door handle had felt shockingly cool against his sweating palms and the door hinges that slightly squeaked at his entry startled his already quickening heart. As he opened the door further he had the same sinking feeling a man might have who had just swallowed a suicide pill. 

Will looked up upon immediately entering the foyer and saw Elizabeth looking straight at him. It was then he realized that for all his waiting he hadn't thought of anything to say when he finally encountered her. His only thought was that she looked more beautiful than his fantasies of her. The dress she was wearing worshiped every curve of her lithe body and the house lights behind her made the white of her gown seem to glow, but also made it hard to read her face.

Then he felt, more than saw her take a step towards him and say: "We need to talk."

He swallowed hard but kept his eyes on her. "I agree." He managed say.

They both could hear voices in the next room and it caught their attention, bringing them back to the reality that the house was still full of guests and they were not alone. At the intrusion of a sharp laugh from the living room he saw her slightly flinch, then promptly turned her focus back on him once again. "Come with me." She said quickly.

Immediately he followed her, as she hurriedly went back towards the groups of well-dressed and chatty guests. She smiled pleasantly at all of them who greeted her, yet still Will noticed, always keeping a white knuckle grip on the letter in her hand. He also couldn't seem to divert his eyes from the curve of her bare neck and the sight of her smooth, firm, white back before him. All of his thoughts that had just so recently been plaguing his mind while in his bedroom were beginning to return. Her shoulders gracefully moved through the guests and it took everything he had not to reach out and touch her. He didn't walk with her, for he saw the looks they received as they passed her father's patrons, no doubt wondering what his daughter was doing with the housemaid's son and estate gardener. Once they made it to the back door, the air that had been so stifling earlier that day had dropped considerably and greeted him rather harshly as they walked across the back porch. Before, he had been so preoccupied in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the change, but just now as they walked he could see Elizabeth's shoulders automatically slump, trying to keep the heat within her body. She turned briefly to look at him behind her to make she he had not been caught up inside, then continued to walk across the lawn, towards the pool. Will decided rather boldly, to step up beside her on their walk. Yes, he was following her, but he felt that he should 'walk with her' rather than 'follow the leader'. After all, he had been more than subordinate enough already today. She glanced sideways at him and couldn't help but smile meekly as they locked eyes, even for a moment. This was not lost on Will, who was, at this point, looking for any sign he could get from her as towards her feelings of him. This at least gave him some bit of hope. The walk across the treeless lawn was quick, for they wanted to get away from the breeze that blew across the open space and in the refuge of the pavilion. The building was far enough from the house so they could speak freely but close enough to catch the light from across the lawn.

Will halted in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets, glancing from Elizabeth to the ground. She had her back to him, her hand still gripping the letter as her other hand preoccupied with the ring on her finger. Will shuffled his feet, unsure if he should say something first or let her speak. Hoping she would find his initiative the right thing to do, he cleared his throat. "Elizabeth…the letter, it was never what I intended."

Her head quickly turned in his direction and her fingers ceased to move. "No?"

Will shook his head and slowly moved towards her, stopping at least three steps away from reach. "No. I…I wasn't thinking clearly. You must know that I care…respect you."

Elizabeth could feel her chest become heavier with unreleased breath and she hadn't realized until now that she had been holding it for so long. The look in Will's eyes showed that he was sincere and she knew him to be an honest person. But she wanted to know more.

She held the letter higher in their eye sight. "But you _did_ write it?"

He looked away. "Yes."

"Then why are you apologizing?" she asked quietly.

He turned his face to match hers and saw that it was not anger or fury he saw in her eyes. Instead it was urgency in her gaze. Again, he didn't know what to say. It wasn't her presence that was causing it, which usually had this same effect. But this time it was the fact that he wasn't sure how far to go. Where was she meaning to take this dialogue game? Was this all just leading up to a climax that she planned to humiliate him with?

After Will did not answer her, Elizabeth herself faltered. She was hoping, no, depending on him to be the truthful man she knew him to be and confide his feelings. But now he looked uncertain…and her own mind began to wander the possibility that she could be the only one of the two of them truly feeling this way. – and he did not return the feeling.

Will could see her eyes shifting from his left to his right. It was obvious that she was searching, that she was trying to guess his thoughts, read his mind. Her mouth was barely parted – that sweet pouted mouth. And the letter in her hand…was it slightly shaking? It was then he realized that she was as nervous as he was at this moment.

"I'm not apologizing." He said, standing up a little straighter. "Actually, the most honest thing I've ever said to you is in that letter…but I never meant for you to read it." Time seemed to stand still for a moment, the sound of water coming from the pool a few feet away, now appeared stagnant. Silence was the only sound that held together the air between them.

"It's been there for weeks, hasn't it? … How could – how could I have been so blind?" Elizabeth was stepping away from him, now leaning against the wall of the pavilion, near the cut out window that faced the pool. The shadows were deep in this little flimsy little building across the estate. The light cast from the mansion was dim and as she retreated her face became that much more unreadable. Her eyes didn't break their gaze as tears seemed to fill in the spaces between the lids and the honey colored irises.

This slightly frightened Will who was sure that out of all the reactions she would have towards him it would not be fear, but that's precisely what it looked like now. He wanted to keep close to her, let her know that there was no reason to be scared of him. So as he took another step or two closer he was again surprised, and relieved to see that she did not recoil from his advances. "It? …what's 'It', Liz?"

At the mention of her nickname…_his _nickname for her she was drawn back to the opening line of the letter in her now trembling hand. She wanted him to never call her anything different than what was just said. It was an endearment from his mouth that she had not heard often enough. It made the tears start to come even faster and before she could help herself she felt a warm drip run down her left cheek. "You realized it before I did." She said, almost in a whisper. "I've been so nonsensical…so ignorant about myself…This afternoon it made me behave so ridiculously…then this evening – I began to understand…" After her eyes stopped switching back and forth they finally rested on one of his searching brown eyes then let another singular tear fall. "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you? …tell me you do."

She was afraid that there was actually nothing shared at all, and that she had now isolated herself further. But as soon as Will took a couple of steps closer and closed the space between them, she was at last certain that they both had wanted the same thing, and were finally making the realization that their minds and bodies had belonged to one another all this time.

"Of course." He said, putting his hands on her cool shoulders. "_It's_ called love."

Elizabeth's mind was teaming with this new sensation. The feeling of Will, and his proximity – not as a friend, but as someone to love. Will too felt as if he had just parachuted from an airplane with his new proclamation of their mutual feeling, and now he didn't seem to care if the chute opened or not - Elizabeth was now here in front of him. Now, they were acutely aware of how close they were, and they both took the moment to study how best to continue. Will tilted his head, only slightly and lowered his mouth so that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Elizabeth also craned her neck forward to make their lips that much closer. Will wanted more than anything to kiss her but in his mind could almost imagine her pushing him away, slapping him firmly across the face and leaving him in much the same fashion that she had earlier that day. Instead he was pleasantly surprised to feel her lips pressed against his own as she leaned into him. They drew back for a moment and scanned each other's faces for any hint of regret. But found that the hardest thing about this moment was that they were leaving their former selves behind. They were no longer children, and hadn't been – literally, for several years now. But the two of them had never taken this step, and it felt as if the little Elizabeth and little Will of yesterday (or this afternoon, for that matter) were being dissolved at this very moment. Will wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly against him before kissing again with greater confidence. Then, with Elizabeth pressed firmly against the wall he carefully moved his own body against hers, as their mouths collided. She dropped the letter and her hand moved up his back and undid the tie that held back his hair and let it fall into his darkened face. His tongue was gliding across her lips, seeking permission to enter, and as she opened her mouth, their tongues immediately dueled for dominance. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his brown tresses and let her other hand slip in between them, as she began to loosen his necktie. As soon as the knot was released from such a tight hold he momentarily broke their kiss to throw the garment off from around his neck then over his head to toss it behind him. The box, too, from inside his jacket pocket was dropped and forgotten on the ground. From there his mouth found the column of her neck, as he nibbled and sucked the soft, sweet skin that he had so often dreamed of. Elizabeth couldn't help but let a labored sigh escape her red, swollen lips as she endured such passionate attentions. By now she had managed to un-tuck his shirt and undo most of the buttons on Will's pristine white shirt. His own hands roamed the front of her dress and his fingers delved into her bodice and began to massage her breast. Elizabeth let her head tilt back to allow his hands further room to lavish caresses and kisses on her neck and chest. Her knee slid up his leg to his waist as her foot pushed his backside forward. Will couldn't help but sigh as the pressing bulge in the front of his trousers went against her firm stomach. Quickly he ran his hand from her waist to her thigh and began to inch her dress further up her leg. Once Elizabeth found her wits about her she fumbled to find the window that was a few inches to her right and managed to lift herself up slightly to sit on the ledge, straddling Will's torso as a result. Her hands ran across his taught chest and stomach which enticed her hips to push against him even further. She remembered earlier at the pool when, just before she jumped in, Will had momentarily removed his shirt. And between her furious pouts and angrily gathering her belongings she had not let his bare upper body go unnoticed. No, on the contrary, a very tan, very flushed, and sweating Will Turner was quite a sight to behold and now, with his muscles twitching under her sometimes feathery, sometimes clawing touch she couldn't imagine a better sight before her. Both his jacket and his shirt were still on his back but the front of his body was exposed to her, and she could feel his sinewy arms grappling around her…it was enough to drive her mad! Oh how she wished they were in her warm bedroom. Without another thought her hand slid down his stomach and to the belt of his trousers which was no match for her deftly quick fingers. Will was paying keen attention to her jaw and ear, as well as kneading her behind to notice the buckle unclasping. But soon he was brought to attention when her hand was firmly wrapped around his manhood.

"Liz…" he breathed into her neck as his knees almost faltered. Will was almost certain that Elizabeth was no virgin. He was aware that a couple of summers before, she and her boyfriend at the time had done more than what seemed appropriate for the governor's daughter to confess, so he had never prodded. In fact, it was his pride and jealousy that kept him at bay of any inquiry. Although, he knew for certain that after that asshole had broken her heart, his Liz had never slept with another, so this act alone was enough to tell him that she meant every move she was making. Elizabeth too knew of a few of Will's conquests at college. It was no secret that he was a very handsome man so, in turn, no shortage of women throwing themselves at the young bachelor. However, he had confessed once (over heard, of course), that only three girls had ever shared a bed with him, all, to her guilty delight, leaving him feeling empty in return. But she too had put on a face of indifference when the subject of dating ever arose.

She kissed his neck and breathed "Will…Please."

He needed no further reasoning. Positioning his hand on her lower back, as the other slid up her inner thigh, he carefully sheathed himself inside of her. Allowing both of them to adjust for a moment, she steadied her arm around his shoulders while the other found its place on his chest. Will once again began another long, wet kiss as he started to move within her. In and out…In and out…in and out, in and out, in and out – in and out – in and out – in and out – in and out – in/out. In/out. In/out. In/out. In/out. Her breath was coming out in rasps and the smile on her face let him know that once again, they were on the same page. Her hands were lost in his hair and her skin now tasted of salty, warm water. His hands were the only thing supporting her besides the board of the window. But they both had never felt more sure, and out of control at the same time. Will could feel himself building up and he hoped that this encounter would last a little longer. As long as she doesn't make a sound, he thinks he'll be alright. That would most definitely send him over the edge. Thankfully, just as he thought he could not hold out any longer he began to feel her tighten around him. "Will…oh Will…oh God…" Now, he was sure, that if he hadn't found release earlier – this was it. To keep herself from being any louder she bit down on the shoulder of his jacket and tightened her thighs around his waist. Will went over the edge with her, finding that this one time with Elizabeth was better than anything he could have ever imagined before with anyone else.

They both remained still, their heavy breathing the only sound. Will carefully removed himself and Elizabeth lifted her head and brought it to the crook of his neck, relishing the feeling of his pulse against hers. Slowly, gently Will lifted her up and set her on her feet before him, still embracing. Her dress fell from her thighs and the cool wind blew through the openings at either end of the small building. Will wrapped his arms around her even tighter and kissed her lips softly.

"Will Turner." He felt her say against him.

He pulled back slightly to see her eyes. She was beginning to tear up again. No, anything but that, he thought. He looked at her wide-eyed, expectantly.

"Thank you." She said, moving her hands out from around him, and into his still unbuttoned shirt, feeling his warm skin.

"For what?" he asked, tilting his head and giving her that sweet, melting grin of his.

She laid her head against him and left small kisses on his chest. "For being so…brutally honest." She giggled.

He smiled and smelled the sweet aroma of her hair as he moved his thumb in small circles on her back. "You're welcome…" He said. This was the Elizabeth he knew – the Elizabeth he grew up with. The awkwardness that was a result of their confused attraction, which had so recently been plaguing them, was a thing of the past. This sweet and kind person, who would do anything for a friend if you they asked, was who he knew and loved. But they were not 'friends' any longer. No, they were lovers, and for the first time in a long time, everything in the world felt right. "Do you want to know another honest truth?"

She lifted her head and grinned with a nod.

"I've finally had the revelation that – I love you."

Her grin broke out into a complete smile as she kissed him unabashedly, whole-heartedly. The words were not spoken out of obligation; they were not forced, trying, or difficult. In fact that was the most sensible, clear, and heart-felt thing she'd ever heard someone say to her. "So have I." She said very factually, the smile still shining on her face. "I love you too."

As Will leant down to kiss her he was sure he felt a wet spot appear on his sleeve. "Liz, don't cry." He said softly.

She gazed up at him quizzically and he saw that her cheeks were dry. "I'm not."

That's when they heard it. The shingled roof above them was being bathed in a soft summer rain. The two of them walked, their arms around each other, to the doorway that had just come threw a few minutes before. The soft, moist air blew in and kissed their heated faces. Will removed his black, pinstriped suit jacket and draped it around her lean shoulders. Neither had noticed how long it had begun to rain but fairly soon the soft drizzle was becoming a more ardent rush. A low rumble pushed through the atmosphere from the clouds above them. Elizabeth pulled his jacket around her even closer as she sought his calloused yet soft touch. The dry spell was over, the drought is now a thing of the past.

* * *

**So... anthother chapter? Or do you deem this a suitable ending...**


End file.
